You Could Just Kiss Me
by MyLovelyLucian
Summary: Lucy moved back to memphis to live a normal life with Joel but her feelings change whens she comes in contact again with a special guy named Ian Harding.


It's been 2 years since they stopped filming Pretty Little Liars. After they wrapped season 6 they finally revealed that Aria was A all along. So when they were done with filming, They all went down their own path, Lucy went with music, Ian pursued his acting career, same did Ashley, Troian, Shay and Sasha.

While they were still filming Pretty Little Liars, Lucy was slowly releasing some singles from her album Road Between that came out later that spring. All the fans on twitter were really excited to see what Lucy was bringing, some of her songs even reached number 1 in the us country chart. Unfortunately Hollywood Records wasn't really impressed by the music that Lucy was bringing and predicted that Road Between wouldn't sell out great. Just like Hollywood Records predicted, on june 3rd, Road Between didn't sell out great and Lucy had really disappointed them. So Hollywood Records decided to break the contract. Because Lucy only focused on music after Pretty Little Liars, casting directors weren't really interested in Lucy any more so she didn't go back to acting.

Lucy started dating Joel Crouse somewhere in march 2014, they bonded over country music that they both really love. Joel started building his career during the spring of 2014 and after what happened with Hollywood Records and Road Between, Lucy didn't want to stand in the way of Joel's career. They talked about ending things but Joel was so in love with Lucy that he didn't want to let her go and did everything that Lucy said. After a while, Lucy felt that there was nothing left in LA for her because she had nothing to film or music to promote. So Lucy decided to move back to Memphis, where her heart was. Later that year Lucy and Joel both moved to Memphis. Joel performed in Memphis and other places in Tennessee while Lucy was just going back to normal life. No paparazzi, no screaming fans, just a normal life in a normal house in a normal neighbourhood.

While this as all happening to Lucy, Ian's life took a different turn, after shooting Pretty Little Liars, he got a huge deal for a really big movie and he got to play next to Brad Pitt. Everyone knew his name and he was pretty much in every magazine.

At the time that things weren't going great Lucy, with all bad things that were happening to her, she felt that some of the cast members weren't supporting her and didn't help her. She lost contact to most of the cast except Troian. Occasionally Lucy would text Troian and ask how everything was going. Most of the conversations didn't take long. Eventually she gave up on all the cast members, including Ian.

_Time jump to 1 year later_

Lucy got just back from her work, she's working at a child day care for not much money. All though Lucy doesn't earn much money, she still has a lot of money left from her acting and music so Lucy and Joel live in quite a nice house.

"hey baby" Lucy yells while walking in the front door.

"hey honey, how was your day?" joel responds

"you know, kinda boring as usual, how was yours?" lucy says

"same old, same old. Nothing special happened." Joel says

"so… lately I've been thinking about how my life changed after moving back to Memphis with you and you know that I've kinda lost contact with all my fellow cast members and I'm starting to miss them, especially Troian," Lucy didn't want to say Ian because Joel had always suspected something between them but Lucy denied it every time Joel asked. "I want to start talking to them more but since I haven't talked to them in a while, I don't really know how I should approach this, what do you think is the best way to do it?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I guess you could text Troian, if you still have her number and ask how things are going with her?" Joel says

"I don't know, I'm kinda scared that she will ignore me because I pushed her away" Lucy says

"It'll be fine, don't worry, sending a text won't hurt" Joel says while giving Lucy a peck on the lips and walks towards the kitchen. Lucy stays on the couch staring at the wall thinking about what she should do.

"LUCY" Joel yells

"huh what" Lucy asks confused

"In the last 5 minutes, I've asked you what you for dinner but you don't respond" Joel says

"Oh right, I was still thinking about what we talked about earlier. Hmm I think I just want some take out chinese, if that is okay with you?" Lucy says while pouting because she knows that Joel doesn't really like sushi but Lucy is obsessed with it.

"Alright, just because you love it" Joel says while smiling "you're way too cute to say no to, love you"

"Love you too" Lucy gives Joel a kiss on the lips.

After a half hour the chinese man finally arrived with their food. They paid the man and brought the food to the dining table. Lucy and Joel sat down across each other and started eating. The diner went by quietly so Lucy decided to speak up.

"I think I'm gonna send Troian a message." Lucy says

"Oh really, that's good, I think Troian will like it that you're sending her a text." Joel responds

"I hope so" Lucy says

No words were spoken after that.

After finishing diner they both cleaned up their plates and went to the living room. Joel had the remote first so Lucy couldn't choose what they were gonna watch. Since Joel is a pretty big fan of basketball, he always watches it. Lucy isn't that big of a fan so She decided she might as well send the message now.

_Hey troian, long time no talk, how is everything going? _

_Lucy xox_

Lucy thought it would be better if she just kept it simple. No weird questions about life and stuff. About 10 minutes later Lucy got a text back.

_Oh hey Lucy, it has been a while! Everything is okay here in LA, nothing special going on right now. How is everything going in Memphis?_

_Troi xx_

Lucy didn't expect that Troian would reply that fast so she immediately replied back.

_Nothing much, the usual. I'm thinking about visiting LA soon! I hope I can meet you there since it's been some time._

_Luce xox_

2 minutes later

_Sounds great, let me know when you're here!_

_Troi xo_

"Well that went better than I expected." Lucy says

Joel was so focused on the basketball game that he didn't even hear that Lucy said that. That was one thing that Lucy hated, when Joel was doing things, he would never hear what Lucy was saying. So She thought it would be better to just go to bed since it was already 10 pm.

Part of her night routine Lucy would go on twitter before actually going to sleep. Lucy still has a lot of twitter fans all over the world and they always like it when she does random tweet sprees. She answered about 20 desperate people who wanted a tweet from her. After she tweeted fans she loved to creep on them and see them freak out because she tweeted them. After going on twitter, she went on instagram. She saw that Ian posted a picture of him in his next movie so she thought it would be nice if she shared the picture with her fans.

_Hey y'all, check out this picture of IANMHARDING, behind the scenes of his new movie. Can't wait to see it! _

She knew that she would make the whole fandom freak out so she went back on twitter. Her whole timeline was full of LUCIAN. That's the name that the fandom gave Lucy and Ian. She always thought it was funny that so many people wanted Lucy and Ian to date and she also liked the name Lucian. After some time she decided it was time to go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up with joel lying next to her. She didn't even notice that he came into their room last night. It was 9 am and Lucy didn't have to be at work till 11am. She took her phone to see if she had any messages or tweets from friends. She saw that Ian replied to her tweet about the movie.

_Ahh Lucy! Thank you for supporting me, means a lot._

Lucy felt her heart race and she started smiling. She had never had that feeling before. Not even with Joel. She looked at her messages and saw that Ian sent her a text

_Hey Lucy, thank you for sharing that. I miss talking to you._

_Ian _

Lucy did not expect that text at all.

_No worries ian. I miss talking to you too, if I ever come back to LA we should catch up._

_Lucy xx_

LA and Memphis are in different times zones so she knew ian wouldn't reply soon. After she checked all her twitter feed and messages, it was already 10 am and Lucy had to hurry up to get to work in time. She took a shower and got dressed in plain jeans, a tank top and a jacket. She went downstairs to get some breakfast. While she was making it, Joel walked in to the room.

"What are you all happy about?" Joel asks while giving Lucy a kiss on the lips.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood." Lucy responds

"I saw that you tweeted Ian last night, that was nice of you." Joel says

In the way Joel said that, Lucy noticed that he wasn't too happy with it.

"Yeah I thought it would be nice to give some support the cast but I'm gonna be late for work so I have to go, goodbye, love you." Lucy says in a rush

"Love you too." Joel yells but Lucy had already left the house.

Lucy still had 20 minutes before she had to go to work but she didn't feel like talking to Joel about Ian. To fill the minutes, she stopped by Starbucks to get her usual iced soy latte. All The people who worked at starbucks knew her name and order. She just had to walk in say Hi and the people knew what she wanted.

The day went by really slow. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Ian and the messages that he sent. At 4pm, after Lucy's work was done, she arrived back home to be greeted by a really excited Jack. Joel wasn't home because he had a performance in Memphis and he still had to rehearse. Lucy was kinda happy that Joel wasn't home because now she could have some time for herself and watch tv before she had to go to Joel's performance. Lucy always went to Joel's concerts to show him support.

The night didn't go by fast either. She had heard Joel's songs for a million times and kinda got tired of his songs after listening to it for about 100 times but she didn't want to tell him.

Lucy and Joel arrived back home after a long night. Lucy was exhausted en wanted to go to bed.

It has been a while that Lucy and Joel had sex but she was always tired and never felt the desire of having sex with Joel.

Joel started kissing Lucy in the neck.

"hmm babe, I'm tired" Lucy says

"c'mon, it's been a while that we did something" Joel replies

" I know, but I'm just tired and I need to catch up on some sleep and I have work tomorrow and it's already 11pm" Lucy says

" why do I feel like your always tired? Is there something wrong with me? Don't you want me anymore?" Joel asks confused

"no that's not it at all, I'm just really tired and I need my beauty sleep" lucy says laughing

"well, okay then, goodnight" Joel says

"Love you" Lucy says while giving Joel a kiss on the lips

Shortly after saying goodnight, Lucy fell asleep. She had to wake up at 8am because she had to be at work at 10am. She was luky enough to have good hours at work. She never had to be there before 10 or 11 am.

The next day Lucy woke up by the loud noise of her alarm. Joel was still sleeping. She went out of their room without waking up Joel. She took a shower and got dressed. After eating breakfast, she realised that she forgot her phone in their room. After picking up the phone and leaving the room, she unlocked the lock screen. She realized that she had some messages from a really interesting person…


End file.
